Fake Death
by Vanilla Night
Summary: Natsume is dead" It took only those 3 words to rip my world apart, literally.


Hello!..This is my second story so be nice to me please!  
My first 1 isn't completed yet but i'm going to work on it now!  
My english is really bad and i think you will notice that when you are gonna read this story!  
Thank you for reading when you're done and tell me how it was!

-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx  
-Alizz!

Summary__

Why?..Why of all things that could happen to me.Why did _**this**__ happen?_

I know that i'm a clumsy and stupid girl.I know that i'm not a smart girl.

But atleast i have a heart right?

Why do peaple treat me so hard?..How could they hide such a thing?

They could have told me earlier.

I know that they didn't want to see me in pain.  


_But...  
_

_They knew better...Because i know that to._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm walking outside.It's cold but i don't care.I do not know where i'm going but i keep on walking.

I feel betrayed.The ones i cared for..all of them betrayed me.It's dark and i can hardly see where i'm walking.

Out of all things that i can see in the dark is the one and only Sakura tree.

I sit on the ground with my back facing the Sakura tree.

_Why?..Why of all things that could happen to me.Why did __**this**__ happen?_

I know that i'm a clumsy and stupid girl.I know that i'm not a smart girl.

But atleast i have a heart right?

Why do peaple treat me so hard?..How could they hide such a thing?

They could have told me earlier.

I know that they didn't want to see me in pain.  


_But...  
_

_They knew better...Because i know that to.  
_  
I wasn't prepared for this at all.

But i remember it all clearly..Ofcourse who wouldn't?..It did happen today and nobody could delete this out of his/hers mind.

**Flashback**

I woke up.

'Uggh..School again what time is it?..WHAT!!!...08:20?!..I'm almost late!' i said.

I jumped out of my bed and took a 3 minute bath

it took me 2minutes to wear my clothes and again 2minutes to do my hair..

'Late late late!!' i yelled.

I was running through the hallways but it didn't matter because i was again late.

I was lucky because we had Misaki-Sensei today.

I didn't eat breakfast in the morning so i was starving.

'Hotaru!..I'm hungry!' i complained.

'You are what?..14 years old and still acting like a little child?..Grow up!' Hotaru said coldly then normal.

'What is happening with you guys?..You are all acting so coldly towards me!' i said..It was true.

Hotaru said nothing.

'Hotaru what is happening?!.you all are acting so coldly towards me!..Ruka,you,Koko,Anna,Sumire and the others..' i said.

She looked at me and then started to speak. 

'Did you see Hyuuga lately?..Because Ruka didn't and he is really worried' Hotaru said.

That hit me.How could i forget him?..I mean every single day when he sees me he would say something about my underwear.  
But those last days...Where could he be?.

'I..i don't know' i said.

'But why do you care anyway?' i asked her.

'Because he is my boyfriend's best friend Mikan' Hotaru said icy.

'Yeah i know that..but i don't care where he is..Maybe he is just skipping school' I said hoping that this would be true.

Hotaru just stared at me...If i have to tell you the truth..Its the first time Hotaru annoys me.

'You know that he had a mission 2days ago right?' Hotaru said in a very serious tone.

_What!!..He didn't told me that!..What if he's hurt!..What if he is going to die!..What if he got catch by the enemy!!_

I said nothing.It was like time stopped.

'So he didn't told you about that' Hotaru said.

'But why not?' I asked..

'Don't ask me' Hotaru said and walked away.

I didn't know what to do..Maybe he was in danger or baldly hurt..I walked through the hallways this time not running..My plan was  
to check on Natsume in his room but when i clearly though about it i figured out that Ruka already looked there.  
After 30minutes searching for Natsume everywhere i gave up..My last hope was to ask peaple if they saw Natsume.

I asked almost everyone and when i was in the hallway again i saw Sumire..The fanclub president of the Natsume-Ruka-fanclub.  
My last hope was Sumire so thats why i walked to her hoping that she knew where Natsume was.

'Sumire-chan?' i try'd.

She turned around to look at me

'Yes Sakura' she said.

'Uhhmm..i was wondering if you had seen Natsume?' i asked her.

Her eyes began to fill with tears.

'You..you ddon't know iit yet?' she asked me and try'd to fight back her tears.

I was getting more scared right now..I mean why is she crying?..Did something happen?

'Sumire-chan whats wrong?..Are you in pain?..I don't know anything' I said.I was really confused now.

'So your friends didn't told you about it?..Not a single thing?'..She asked again with her tears falling down on the ground.

'What is going on Sumire!..I want to know it now!..I don't know anything!..Hotaru said nothing only that Natsume is missing!' I said.. Why is she crying?

'Baka!..Natsume is dead!..You hear me Natsume is dead!!..Gone forever!..He was badly injured when he came back from his mission!..He didn't make it Mikan!.He didn't' Sumire said yelling at me.

With that she runned away from me.

_Dead..Dead..He's he's dead..Gone..not coming back..Nobody told me that..Where was i?..Sleeping peacefully in my bed?_

There i was standing in the hallway.I couldn't move..I couldn't believe that Natsume was dead.The annoying boy who sometime's skipped class.  
Who was always teasing me with my underwear.Gone forever just like Sumire said.

I began to walk again..After a couple of minutes i started to run..I went outside and went to Hotaru's room.  
When i arrived i saw that it was looked somehow..I saw here robot not who usually stands beside her dorm asking your name.

'Hotaru!..Hotaru!..Open up its me!' i said trying to open the door.

No answer..

'HOTARU!!' i yelled this time.

'What Mikan?'..She asked on the other side of the door.

'Open up!' i said repeating myself.

'No' she said simply

'Why didn't you told me about Natsume huh?!' i asked her. I mean i couldn't understand her..She was my best friend and she didn't told me about it.

'How did you know that?'..She answered shocked.

'Just open up the freakin door!' I said..I was getting angry now.

'No' she simply said again.

I gave up..I knew she wouldn't open the door..Even if i asked her 1000 times she just wouldn't.

**End flashback**

Now i'm sitting here..I don't know how long i was walking but i think more then 2hours.  
I'm tired and depressed. 

I don't know why i'm feeling so bad..I mean do i really care that much?  
That much that he's worth crying?.

I mean nothing will be the same now..  
I know he could sometimes piss me off but he haves also good sides..

'Hachoo!!'..

Ow ow..Maybe its better to go back to my room and sleep..I don't care if i catch a cold but i'm...I don't know what i am..  
Its so cold..I'm so depressed i want to go home!!..I want to go to grandpa!..To my house!..

Not to this school where everyone dies.  
I'm standing up but everytime i try i fall..My legs are not listening to me.

_Why is nothing going as it supposed to be!..Why..O why is everyting against me!..Why is __**he**__ making me suffer like this!.I can't handle it anymore!  
I can't ..I just can't..I don't want this anymore._

I don't like it anymore!!..It's cold i'm freezing..I can't stand normally.Why am i so much complaining!!  
I can't take it anymore and i begin to cry.

I cry because it's cold..I cry because i'm depressed..I cry because i want to go home..I cry because i want to hug grandpa again..  
And i mostly cry because the most important person that i need is dead!..

I realize while i'm crying that i need Natsume..That if he's gone to much things is going t change!..

I don't want that!..I want him back!..I want to tell him!..

_o please kami-sama bring him back and let me tell him that i need him!_

But i know its to late..Its to late..He is already gone..Maybe its better this way..He could rest now without suffering.

_No its not okay!..Its not better this way!'_

i try'd to stand up again..This time my legs are listening to me.

I'm going to my dorm..I want to cry in my bed..My tears are still falling.It won't stop.

I still don't know what time it is..But i don't care..Nothings care's now.

After 10minutes of walking i saw my door.

I opened the door.

Everything was dark but i turned the lights on in the morning.

I closed my door and as soon as i closed my door somebody grabbed my arm and pinned me to the wall.

_What the.._

I was going to say something but then i heard a familiar voice.

'Why are you crying Mikan?'..the boy asked.

'N..Natsume?'..I asked.

_Am i going crazy here?..Maybe there is something wrong with me because i heard Natsume saying something but i think i'm just crazy_

That person wiped my tears away with his finger.

'Yeah thats me' he said whispering in my ear.

I couldn't believe it..He was dead right?..Suddenly my depressed and sad emotions disappeard and i was really relieved and happy.

As soon as he said yeah thats me i hugged him..  
I held him close to me..

I was so happy and relieved that he was oke.I started to cry again..But not because i'm cold.Not because i'm depressed.Not because i want to go home.  
Not because i want to hug my grandpa.I cry because the person who i'm hugging is still alive!

'II thought tthat yyou where dead!!' I said still crying..

He grinned.

'Thats nnot something to llaugh about!' i said still crying!..

He took my arms and pulled me closer to him..

'Dead?..I can't die yet..If i die..What will happen to you?' He said still whispering.

The only thing i could say now was

'Why Natsume?'

'Because i wanted to know for sure that you would love me' He said whispering and again wiping my tears away.

'Why do you want to know that?' i asked him..

'Because..' he said whispering softly in my ears.

'Well?' i asked him..I wasn't sure if he heard me because i asked that really soft.

'I love you Mikan' he said still whispering..

I didn't know what to say..My heart was beating fast..  
I felt excited..But i don't know why..

There i was standing in the dark pinned against a wall and a boy who says he loves me..

He lifted both hands and held my face.

'I really love you Mikan..I need you..I want you..But i understand that you hate me..But i really love you alot' he said whispering..His voice was kinda sad and hoping something.

He still held my face and i didn't know what to say..I try'd to look at the floor and i still couldn't say anything.

Natsume lifted my face and his face was really close..I could feel his breath and i knew that he was coming closer and closer..And then he pulled me  
closer to his body so that the distance between us was gone..

I felt something soft on my lips and realized that he was kissing me..  
Without thinking i wrapped my hands around is neck and started to kiss him back..

I was happy and i realized that i really love him alot..

After a while i pulled myself back..I needed to breath again..

I was happy..Really happy

'I love you also Natsume..I need you also.I want you also..And i don't understand you that you think that i would hate you because i really love you alot to' i said whispering in his ear.

With that i started to kiss him again.

-end-  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it?  
It sucks right?

Yeah i know and forgive me for that!  
Thank you for reading this story and please review!

-Alizz-

P.S.I think i'm gonna delete my first story..It sucks!!..Should i do it?..Tell me!


End file.
